percy jackson is adopted by a mortal
by death of the demon
Summary: Sally jackson died when giving birth to percy. The son of poseidon was adopted by a mortal. His life would not be the same.What would happen next?
1. Chapter 1 the orphanage

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter one

A baby's cry rang through the hospital, the cry of a new born baby.

But then another scream went off, that was not a baby, but a scream of pain and dread.

Percy Jackson was born, but his mom had died.

I am Percy Jackson. I live in a small apartment in New York. I have never met my parents before, people say that my mum died giving birth to me. I am having a happy life now with my mother that adopted me, but I want to meet my real parents, especially my dad, because he is pretty much alive.

_Flashback_

_ smiled down at me, her warm brown eyes twinkled. I was 4 years old. The staffs in the hospital brought me to the orphanage when my mum died. I had no memories of her, but sometimes I could see a man with black hair and sea green eyes smiling at me. I hope he is my dad. After all, we look alike._

_The orphanage was not that big. Just enough room for us. We were like a family, because we all don't have a family. would tell us stories of the Greek Gods, she always had a special interest in them._

_ was a nice lady. She cared for the children at the orphanage. I liked her a lot. She was almost like a mum to us. People often come here to adopt us children, but nobody had looked at me yet._

_But that all changed one day. Once, one of my friends called me a name. I didn't like it, and I cried. Suddenly, a water fountain exploded. I did not know what happened, but people all looked at me. From that day on, my friends looked at me like a freak. They did not talk to me anymore. When they see me, they always say,_

"_Hey look, that is the freak! He stays in the water all day long. Why don't you make another fountain explode?"_

_When they say that, I would just walk away quietly, so they wouldn't notice the tears in my eyes._

_Then, the woman came. She had blonde hair and green eyes, which didn't suit perfectly, though she looked nice. I heard her talking to , probably wanting to adopt one of my friends. I was always jealous of them, for people often adopt them. Well, at least until now._

_Then what the woman said shocked me. She said she wanted to adopt Percy Jackson. Nobody ever wanted me. They didn't like my black hair and sea green eyes. called me to her, and the women introduced herself,_

"_Hi, my name is Sierra Motur. I will be your mum from today on." I was shocked. No questions, no asking who are your parents. I was happy at the same time. After Sierra filled out some sheets, I said goodbye to and I was on the way to my future home. _

_Flashback ends_

Now I am 12 years old. I live happily with my mom, Sierra Motur. But I just can't help thinking about my dad, the man with the green eyes and black hair. I have a feeling that I am going to meet him someday, maybe very soon.


	2. Chapter 2 at school

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's point of view

"Hey, what are you going to do in the summer?" Grover asked.

It is June 2. The summer vacation will start pretty soon. I don't have a lot of friends at school and the best mark I ever got at school was C+. Oh, did I forget to say that I am ADHD and dyslexia?

Anyway I am now walking down the messy hallway of "Win High School" (I think the name is really dumb) with my only friend and also best friend Grover. He is old for a grade 6, and he has crutches. To answer his question I said,

"I'm just gonna stay home for the summer, nothing new."

"Oh, I will be going to a summer camp then. You wanna come with me?

"Nah" I said, and sighed mentally. Even my best friend is rich enough to go to a summer camp. Why am I from an orphanage? "I'm cool without it."

Just then the bell rang, signaling for the first period to begin.

I told Grover quickly, "Guess we will be late. See you at lunch!" then I left for my English room.

Grover's point of view

I watch with worry as the powerful demigod leaves. Yes, Percy is a demigod, but he didn't figure it out yet. YET. His scent is strong, stronger than others. I thought about contacting Chiron, our activities director, but decided otherwise. I will save this demigod, no matter what. I silently promise myself to be with him almost every tragedy will not happen again. Though I hope that will come true.

Percy's point of view

's English class is boring, especially when you are ADHD. The letters on the book float in front of my eyes, making it impossible to read. is not an understanding teacher, so I always have a hard time.

After English class finishes, unluckily for me, I literally bump into the famous school bully Mark Black and his minions. A fight is not escapable, so I brace myself.

"Watch where you're going, wimp! Do you have eyes? I doubt it." He yells at me, making everyone look in our direction.

I get really mad. Nobody talk to me like that!

"Maybe you should check yourself, huh? You bumped into me!"

The bell rings at that exact moment. Mark grunted. And he turned to me,

"This is not over, Jackson! You will be sorry for doing this. We'll figure this out at lunch."

He sneers. His friends follow. And then they walk away. Luckily and unluckily for me, I don't have classes with them together so it will be a busy lunch today.

**Sorry for the last chapter! This is my first fanfic so I did not know the format.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 the fight

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

_Chapter 3_

Percy's point of view

_At lunch time_

Lunch just begun at Win High School (which I found ironic because we are still in middle school, but whatever). I sat at a small table at the corner of the cafeteria where I always sit with my friend Grover. He just got a bunch of enchiladas, if I forgot to say.

We were just starting to eat our lunch when Mark Black spotted us.

_Uh oh, _I thought, seeing him walking over.

"Man," I told Grover, "guess I'm in trouble." Grover looked up and saw what I meant.

Just the Mark shouted," see what is going on here, the wimp is trying to have a lunch! I see. Well, I'm afraid that you will not get what you want. Do you?" He asked, directed to his followers and towering over me.

I tried to reason with him, "What is your problem? Go to your table, we're having lunch. The thing happened in the morning is over!"

"Over?" He asked, sounding innocent. "Oh, you reminded me, that is definitely not over, little brat." He spat, sounding like his old self again.

Anger took over me. Every body was glimpsing in our direction, but not daring to say a word.

"Oh yeah? You want a fight? Ok then. Let's go outside, I don't want people to get hurt."

"Yeah, sure. I'll beat you like a boss." Mark snapped.

Grover's point of view

Percy and I sat down at the lunch table. I was thinking about whom Percy's dad might be. Of course I knew that he was from an orphanage, but I also heard that Percy's mum died giving birth to him. I didn't think anything would probably go wrong in this peace day, but of course I was wrong.

Once I saw Mark glancing at us, I knew a fight was coming. I was afraid that Percy or, more likely, since Percy is a demigod even though without training, Mark will get hurt. What, I am a peaceful satyr!

I just sat there and watched silently when they two argued. Percy needed to solve his own problem, but of course I would protect him from monsters. But my heart sank when they were about to fight. I tried to step in,

"Hey, I don't think that will be a good idea. Somebody will get hurt!"

But Percy said, "No need to worry, man. If somebody will get hurt, it will not be me." Mark just smirked at that.

Sighing mentally, I sat down back in my chair, knowing too well that I will not be able to change the situation, and watched only those two left the cafeteria and into the hallway. _Percy, good luck._

Percy's point of view

When I marched out of the cafeteria under everyone's glances I couldn't help but to feel a little scared. Mark Black is the school bully, and I, a scrawny kid, was going to fight him? I was positive that everyone was laughing their butt of.

We stopped at the widest hallway, where we have the space to duel. The washroom was right next to us, which I feel uncomfortable about. Just then Mark challenged,

"What, why don't you take a free shot. Guess you won't make any damage."

That really got me. He can beat me up in a fight, but nobody, I mean nobody, insult me like that. Anger was boiling in my body, and he snickered. That definitely didn't help. Suddenly I felt a tugging feeling in my gut. Then I heard the sound of explosion.

We stood eyes wide with shock as the water in the washroom shot straight toward Mark. Soon the hallway was flooded with water and the only dry thing was me. Despite that Mark was almost drowned I was perfectly fine, not even a single drop of water on my shirt. He looked at be with fear and hatred, and then he ran off.

I shook my head, deciding that I imagined the whole thing, and went to the next period. Afterschool I went straight home, not even saying goodbye to Grover, and hoping that I wouldn't be the center of attention tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 at home

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

_Chapter 4_

Percy's pov

_Right after school_

I didn't take the way through the park like I usually do, but I went to the busy street that was dirty and loud. Walking in a quiet place makes me feel self conscious. But I was unlucky. My home was near the school. I guessed that the principal had already sent my mum Sierra that adopted me when I was 4 informing her of the washroom accident. Mark and I were the only eyewitnesses there, so of course he blamed every thing on me. And the fact that I was dry only added proof on that.

The apartment building was right in front of me now. When I reached the door, I hesitated. Sierra wouldn't hit me or anything, and she was nice. But you don't want to see her being angry, she wouldn't say anything bad, but her calm words and intense stare was enough to freak me out. Finally I decided what to do. I opened the door and said with fake enthusiasm,

"Hey, Sierra, I'm back!"

My plan was like this. Just in case she didn't know the accident yet, I might be able to postpone the problem for a day or two, but no such luck. She was sitting at the dining table staring at a letter intently. When she heard my voice she turned to me, her green eyes boring into me.

"Oh yes, I see honey." Her words sent a shiver down my spine. "Sit down here, we have a lot to discuss."

I gulped, and went over to the table. She's not normally like this! My voice came out quietly,

"What…..what do you want to talk about?"

"This." She said, handing me a letter.

The letter was from the principal, about the water accident. It said that _I _caused the washroom to explode and _I _flooded the hallway during a fight with Mark that had nothing to do with it. Sierra asked me,

"Do you want to explain this."

That was a statement, seeing that I can do nothing else, I replied,

"I didn't do anything! How can I make the washroom explode, I am not that powerful! Maybe the water pressure system is too old, or there was some sort of problem. It was an accident!"

"Whatever you say is not important. The school expelled you! The sixth school in six years! I don't know where to put you to. Your friend Grover, that one with the crutches told me about a summer camp. You can stay there the whole year! You are going to leave right after the end of school."

I could sense that she was angry, so I didn't argue. I didn't like the decision but that was it, I didn't have a choice.

"Okay," I mumbled, though I didn't mean it.

"Good," She said. And she left me alone at the dining table, frustrated.

The rest of the day went on like usual, like nothing happened. But one thing reminded me about the event: Sierra's eyes. They made me feel guilty though I did nothing wrong. I sighed. It was 10 o'clock now, I went to my room.

My bedroom was a small room near the kitchen. It was small but cozy, just how I liked. I laid on my bed, thinking about things.

_How can I manage next year without Grover and at a new summer camp? Will Grover miss me? How did the washroom explode?_

The green eyed man, who was supposed to be my dad (I just know about that, don't ask me why), floated in my thoughts again. _How did I know what he looked like? I was in the orphanage since I could remember._ That's weird. Thinking about that, I drifted of to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 surprise

_Chapter 5_

Grover's point of view

_The next day at school_

I am at my locker waiting for Percy to come. Why was he that late? Most of the time we arrive at the same time. _Was he attacked by a monster?_ _Don't think negatively,_ I scolded myself, and shook my head._ Couldn't be that soon, could it? _Suddenly, a voice said,

"You are not waiting for the freak, aren't you?"

It was Mark. Mark meant trouble.

"What do you want?" I was on my guard immediately, that's what you get for being a satyr.

"You did not know yet!? Yesterday Percy blew up the washroom and flooded the main hallway, and he's not even wet! He was expelled for that, he won't come back next year. You can only see him at school for a few days. Don't talk to him, he's a freak!"

The tone he used made me believe him. That might be crazy for most people, but Percy's a demigod. His dad couldn't be…_ no, the big threes aren't allowed to have kids. _But I started to have a vague idea about who Percy's godly parent might be…..

The bell rang, signaling for first period to begin. Mark ran to his classroom. I didn't move. I couldn't leave Percy alone.

Just then Percy came running it, he shouted,

"Hey, man!"

I waved back, and he stopped at his locker. He must've seen the look on my face because he asked,

"Wassup?"

"I heard that you were expelled and you can't come back next year. How did you do that? I mean making the washroom explode."

"Oh, that." Percy's expression darkened. "I don't know. Sierra told me that I'm going to the camp you told her._ Thank you _for that man."

I could tell from his tone that he didn't like that. But I couldn't help but to feel happy. Percy's going to Camp Half-Blood! Of course he didn't know that yet.

"Cool, I might be going there too!" I replied, just to make him feel better.

"You are? But why would you do that?"

I couldn't say that I am a satyr, so instead I said,

"We'll be late. Comon, let's go to class now."

He nodded, expressionless, and we left for class.

Percy's point of view

I got up late this morning because the alarming clock was broken. What a good excuse. The teacher would _definitely_ buy that. I hurried up and took the public bus to school. Grover was still waiting for me at his locker. I was glad that I had such a good friend, but I will not see him next year anymore.

"Hey, man!" I called, getting him attention. He waved back.

Bad luck was really found of me, because he knew I got expelled and how I caused the washroom to explode. I told him that I didn't know. Good thing that he believed me. I told him about the camp I'm going to go to next year. Honestly, I was a little angry at Grover for telling my mum, but when he told me that he's going there too, I was ecstatic. I wouldn't lose my best friend! But I couldn't help but feel curious why he would go there, so I just said it out loud. Blame my ADHD. He avoided the question, but I didn't want to push him too much.

The rest of the day when on as usual, but at that time I had no idea that something's going to go terribly wrong.

_After school_

I heard voices inside when I reached the apartment door. Sierra was laughing and there and a _man's_ voice inside. I decided to eavesdrop.

Sierra said, "Oh I adopted a child from an orphanage when he was 4. My adopted son was cute then, but he's a kind of trouble maker. He's 12 now. And he kind of looks like you."

_Wait, they were talking about me?_

The man said, "Oh, I would love to meet him. Is he here today?"

"Yes, he'll probably be here soon."

I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst through the door.

"What is going on here?" I stopped abruptly.

The man was the man I see everyday in my thought, supposedly my dad. He had the same tan skin, sea green eyes, and black hair. The man seemed to be in shock to, like frozen in time. The only person in the room that was not frozen was Sierra, who said,

"This is my son Percy, and Percy, this is my boyfriend, Poseidon."

**Ideas! Reviews! What should happen next**


End file.
